Elite Mission
Elite Missions are high difficulty missions accessible only through the capital cities of the Kurzick and Luxon regions and through the Chantry of Secrets in Elona. Successful completion of a mission entitles the character to a statue in in the Honor section of the Hall of Monuments; as a result, some players use elite mission to refer to 3 elite quests that similarly grant statues. In general, the Elite Missions are very long (a full run can take 2 to 5 hours depending on proficiency), with large numbers of high-level foes as well as negative Environmental Effects. Each offers high level loot as well as powerful unique items at the very end of the missions. The Elite Missions in Factions are not marked on the map, while the Elite Mission in Nightfall has an icon with a skeletal sunburst inside a red circle with a silver ring around it. Elite Missions and Access Prophecies Technically, Prophecies has no actual elite missions, however it does have two areas with considerable similarities to them. * Sorrow's Furnace ** Access requirements: Any party that can reach Deldrimor War Camp in Grenth's Footprint and includes at least one character with a relevant quest active (The Final Assault or any of the subquests from To Sorrow's Furnace). ** Loot: The area is home to a large number of bosses that offer unique weapons as well as some rare drops that are unique to the area. ** Other Notes: Completion of The Final Assault entitles the character to a statue in the Hall of Monuments. * The Ruins of the Tomb of the Primeval Kings ** Access requirements: Any party that can reach The Dragon's Lair can take the north exit to the tomb. ** Loot: 3 end-area bosses in the final zone drop unique or rare items and creatures have a small chance to drop Ectoplasm. ** Other Notes: Contains four distinct zones that must be completed. Factions There are two elite missions in Factions, both with similar setup. * The Deep * Urgoz's Warren ** '''Access requirements:' Each character must report separately to the relevant capital city (Cavalon for The Deep & House zu Heltzer for Urgoz's Warren). Then, each player must use a Passage Scroll ''or (if their alliance controls the town) they may visit an NPC who offers passage for free. Players are transported to a mission outpost, which offers only a Xunlai Chest and a Merchant. ** Loot: Each mission offers rare items that drop no place else as well as an end-mission chest with unique drops. ** Other Notes: Maximum party size is 12 (rather than 8, as is typical elsewhere in the game). Completing each of these missions entitles a character to an Honor statue. Nightfall There is also one Elite Mission in Nightfall: * Gate of Anguish: Accessed through the Chantry of Secrets ** Access requirements: After completing Nightfall, players must individually visit the Chantry of Secrets to be transported to the Domain of Anguish. To become eligible for the elite mission, players must complete the first four parts of the Mallyx the Unyielding quest sequence. ** Loot: ** Other Notes: Only players and heroes are allowed in this area; no henchmen. Players that complete this mission successfully are entitled to a statue in the Honor section of their Hall of Monuments. Eye of the North Guild Wars Eye of the North doesn't have an elite mission, however it does have an elite dungeon that works similarly to the Domain of Anguish. * Slaver's Exile ** This dungeon is typical for EotN except that completion requires visiting distinct areas and defeating 5 end-area boss-like foes (instead of the usual 1). Core ''Although not technically elite missions, there are two more difficult areas that also include a series of quests and challenging bosses/boss-like foes: * The Underworld * The Fissure of Woe ** Access requirements: Both areas can be reached via a passage scroll or (when the world has the Favor of the Gods) by offering tribute to the Voice of Grenth (Underworld) or Champion of Balthazar (Fissure). Players must have ascended in their relevant campaign. The most common places to reach these Avatars is from Temple of the Ages, Zin Ku Corridor, or Chantry of Secrets. ** Loot: Foes in both areas drop unique or rare items (e.g. Ectoplasm) and offer an end-game chest that has rare and unique offerings. ** Other Notes: Notes * If a character is in an Elite Mission or an Elite Mission outpost and logs out, they will be returned to the relevant outpost when they log back in. category:Glossary